Love is Blind
by omnj22
Summary: "So you've always had a volcanic temperature?" She nudged my arm playfully. "Sure," I answered pressing the elevator button labeled UP. "And you? Have you always been, um…?" "Blind?" She asked not waiting for me to say it.
1. first words

_Blind Love_

_**Absence**  
by: William Shakespeare (1546 - 1616)_

_Being your slave, what should I do but tend  
Upon the hours and times of your desire?  
I have no precious time at all to spend  
Nor services to do, till you require:_

_Nor dare I chide the world-without-end-hour  
Whilst I, my sovereign, watch the clock for you,  
Nor think the bitterness of absence sour  
When you have bid your servant once adieu:_

_Nor dare I question with my jealous thought  
Where you may be, or your affairs suppose,  
But like a sad slave, stay and think of nought  
Save, where you are, how happy you make those;—_

_So true a fool is Love, that in your will  
Though you do anything, he thinks no ill._

**Bridget**

I was finally resting! It felt like a whole night of endless dreams that came on to me. I put my head back on to my pillow and breathed a deep breath in. I struggled getting it out.

"MOM!" My little sister Amanda yelled running down the stairs.

"What now?" I heard my mom mumble.

"Mom! Look at what Alex did?!" Amanda exclaimed

"I did nothing!" Came Alex's voice. "It was Alexa, Shorty"

"Girls! We're all going to be late!" My moms mood was not a good one to day and we all knew it. Alexa and Alex went to asking mom for lunch money while Amanda same storming to where I was laying down on the couch.

"Hey kiddo," I greeted her.

"It's the first day of third grade and no one is helping me with my hair!"

"I'm sorry." I smiled at her not knowing weather she saw it or not.

"Well, if I help you will you tie my pigtails for me?"

"Absolutely!"

She took my skinny hands in her soft ones and handed me a lock of hair.

"I remember when I saw your hair for the first time."

"Brid, I'm so sorry. I never told you that." Amanda said sadly.

"Hey, we can't change the past but we can keep the future from happening. So,"

"So?"

"So, its your first day! Now smile!"

"How did you know I wasn't smiling?"

"I have powers."

Amanda laughed at my joke as I tied the final braid and mom called her.

This was the hardest part of the day; when all of them were gone. It wasn't like I was alone, I had Jenny, our maid. I heard the sound of a howl and then the crash of a car.

"Jenny!" I called

"Yes, sweetheart,"

"I-I just heard a crash, where was it from?" My voice shuddered remembering my terrifying accident.

"Come honey, I'll help you go up stairs."

Jenny led me into my room and I opened the balcony door. The wind sent shivers down my back, but still wrapping around a small blanket, I stepped out into the soft mat of the high ground. I remember the view as a little girl. Now that my eyesight had disappeared; I was jealous of the beauty everyone but I could see.

Another howl.

I looked towards the woods of my house as I heard the husky laughter coming. Something about it made a smile creep to my face. Slowly tracing my fingers along the rail of the balcony deciding weather to go out side or not. The wind slowed down and I decided to go out to the park.

"Honey, are you ready?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"We have your piano lesson." She said making some noise that sounded like her opening my closet to get out a coat.

"Yes, let me change first."

Going through my closet was hard. How was someone blind supposed to pick out their clothes? I hated having Jeny help me but I really had no other options.

"What is this?" I stooped and pulled out a hanger.

"It's the gray winter coat." She answered knowing my drill.

"Can you help me find the black flare jeans and the red baby doll top?" I asked taking off the coat form its hanger.

As soon as I was dressed Jenny drove us to my piano teacher. He was an old guy with a deep voice, and right now he had a very bad throat ache.

Piano lessons were part of Tuesdays and Thursdays in my life. Ever since I was 4 my parents had put me to this great art. To them it was a must to me it was fun. What else could you do with out your eyes?

I had lost my eyesight 11 years ago, along with my dad. His voice was similar to the voice of my teachers, and that was the reason I stayed with piano lessons for as long as 15 years. Today was different though, this man was not feeling well and I was the only thing keeping him from going home.

"Mr. Sheldon, is it okay if we continue this on Thursday? I'm not feeling well."

"Of course," He said happily.

I packed up my pieces and Jenny put them in her bag. She led me to the car.

"Ready to go home Honey?" Jenny

"Never, its so boring, can't we go some where else?" I whinnned.

"Where would you like to go?" She asked buckling me in.

"Can we go to first beach?"

I loved the long drives. Jenny was one of the best people to be with. She was always quiet and gave you your space. I rested my head on the window and closed my eyes; not that it made any difference.

My dreams always removed around the pictures I saw last. Like the accident. My dad crashing the car. The blood and then my head banging.

Those were the only pictures I remembered. I didn't know how I looked now even though my sisters tried to explain to me that I was the prettiest of them all. But what good was it to be beautiful if you could never see yourself. To me I was just an unknown face. I had been told that I had a heart face, dark blonde hair, a small nose, and dark green eyes. None of it mattered though.

I was separated from my thoughts by Jenny shaking me slightly awake.

"We're here!" She exclaimed.

"Great," I said sitting up.

She unbuckled me and I stepped carefully out the car. We walked slowly down to near the shore. I could heard the sound of the waves crashing against each other, and the loud laughter coming from the farther end of the beach. Just as Jenny and I started to walk along shore, like always, she remembered she'd forgotten the cell phone.

"I'll be right back!" She shouted leaving me walking along the shore.

I started pacing at me few feet or ground. Back and forth. 9 steps each time. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9, then again. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7, -- I fell to an abrupt stop colliding with a very warm wall. The heat felt nice but at the same time burning. I could feel the muscles of this person on top of me as I was crushed underneath him.

"Watch where you're--" the stranger's voice was plenty soothing. His voice showed that he was a middle aged man. I tried to shake from underneath him. "What's your name?" he asked still laying on top of me but his weight had disappeared now.

"Who-who are you?" My voice came out scared and high pitched. I felt him stand up, and wrap his warm hand around mine to pull me to my feet.

"I'm Paul."


	2. moving

_**Pic of Bridget: Sara Paxton really shows Bridgets character too! So I thought the were a good match! Review plz!**_

_**/cinemaskin/images/stories/jreviews/607_SaraPaxton05_**_

_ReCapp:_

"_Watch where you're---" the stranger's voice was plenty soothing. His voice showed that he was a middle aged man. I tried to shake from underneath him. "What's your name?" he asked still laying on top of me but his weight had disappeared now._

"_Who-who are you?" My voice came out scared and high pitched. I felt him stand up, and wrap his warm hand around mine to pull me to my feet._

"_I'm Paul."_

_***Bridget**_

_Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... never forget it._

"What are you looking at?" he asked softly

"Nothing,"

People often got the intention that I was gazing off into space when really I was just being my self.

"Are you here alone?" he asked nervously. It was then that I realized that his hand still had mine in it.

"No," I wondered who this warm man was. "I'm Bridget,"

"Bridget," he tried out. "That's a cool name."

I could feel myself blushing as his hand warmed up my entire body. "How old are you?" I asked in my quietest voice.

"Almost 21, you?"

"19," I said plainly.

"Do you want to--"

"Sorry Bridget, I left the purse in my car so we won't be able to get in. Do you have the number for the tow company?" Jenny asked interrupting us. "Oh sorry,"

"Jen, this is Paul, Paul this is my friend Jenny." I said slowly.

"Hello," answered Paul.

"Hi," Jenny breath was taken in as she begun to worry again. "Would you happen to know how to open a car with out the key?" she asked nervously.

Paul laughed a sweet and deep laugh, "Yeah, I'll help you."

"Thank you," Jenny cried

"'S nothing, It'll take a second." He added as he held on to my hand again.

He was hot- I meant literally, it felt as though he was running a fever. But he was sweet, a flirt, but sweet. I wondered if he had a girl friend.

He walked up to the car and jerked the door, and that was that. The door was open, I got in after Jenny.

"Thanks again," I said, not knowing where he went.

"I'll only say you're welcome if I get you number," his finger moved under my chin moving my face so that I was looking at him. I felt my whole face burn as soon as his skin touched mine. How did he do this? Me? Blush?

"Jenny?" Before I finished saying her name she was ruffling papers.

"Here you go Paul" I heard her say. "Thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome."

I turned my head down as I heard the car moving backwards. Jenny's happiness was clearly shown through her high humming of the repeated la-la's.

"Jen?"

"Yes" she asked.

"Did that seem wired to you? How I just met this incredibly sweet guy? Who is probably pretty good looking too?"

"pretty good looking?" she asked. "No, he's gorgeous. And he looks like he's taking steroids."

"Does he?"

"Bridget what's wrong?" Jenny knew me a little too well.

"Nothing,"

"No something's up."

"It's nothing," I said in a strained voice.

"If you say so."

The rest of the day I spent trying to keep my thoughts away from this new stranger whose voice, I could now pick out from a hundred others. I opened my new book and stared to read the Braille writing slowly. My mom called me down stairs saying it was an important meeting.

I glided my hand along the rail of our large stairs, as I heard my mom talking about our cousin Morgan.

"What's going on?" I asked, taking a seat on the armrest of our couch.

"Morgan and her husband are going to move." Alexa explained.

"When?"

"They already have moved into our old house." Alex said.

"The one in Forks?" I asked excitedly

"Yes, and they'd like you to move in with them."

"Really?!"

"Morgan just finished her final degree in Braille and it'd be a lot easier for her to teach you if you were living with them." My mom told me. I knew it was harder for her that I could not see than it was for my self.

"So I can?" I asked trying to make my tone a little less happy.

"I rather you not, we're still trying to figure out if that would be the only option."

"Mom, it'd be so much easier! And I already know the house too. Besides it wouldn't be permanent, I'd be back."

"What do you think, Alexa, Alex?"

I could practically hear the smirk in my older twin sisters' voices. "I don't know mom," Both said almost synced together.

"Please mom?" I waited not even sure where she was sitting.

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yes, it'd be so much easier for both of us."

"Okay," she sighed.

"Thanks mom!" I said getting up to call Morgan.

"Her Bridget," She said picking up the phone.

"Thanks for telling me Morg,"

"No problem," she said laughing loudly.

"Mom threw the whole guilt trip on me. It was depressing."

"So, when are you coming?"

"As soon as I can, I've missed you."

"Start packing," I asked.

"Did you tell Chandler?"

"Yeah, he's excited to have his little friend moving in with us. You're lucky _he's_ my husband." She laughed.

"I know,"

"So, hurry, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," I said flipping my phone shut smiling to my self. "Jenny!" I cried.

She came rushing up the stairs. "Yes?"

"Can you pack my things please?"

"Of course,"

"Thanks, Just the clothes and books. I'll have mom send for the furniture and extras tomorrow." I said leaving the room.

Today was a good day.

I'd met this incredible guy, I didn't have to do any schoolwork today, and I was moving in with my best friend! Yes, Life was finally getting on its course…

_**So, How'd you like it?**_


	3. never before

_I'd met this incredible guy, I didn't have to do any schoolwork today, and I was moving in with my best friend! Yes, Life was finally getting on its course…_

Morgan and Chandler were bringing up the last of my furniture, while I tried to unpack. So far, my clothes had all fit tightly and the furniture would be positioned in various places around my room. I went downstairs to see if they needed any help.

"How are you guys doing?"

"Almost done, Chandler went to go get some water." Morgan said dropping something that made a loud clank.

"Great, need any help?"

"No I've got it. Oh, by the way, your mom called, _again_."

"Again?" I asked raising my left eyebrow, with utter annoyance in my voice.

"Yeah, I know." I heard a slight tone of irritation when she spoke, and I knew exactly why. I knew that my mom had probably asked the same questions every single time she called. To be quite honest, I would have been too.

I had been getting the feeling that my mom worried about me too much today she had already called me 3 times and it was only 4pm. I was getting the feeling that mom was worrying about me too much today, considering she'd already called 3 times in the past 2 hours.} I ignored the fourth phone call, and went out to the front lawn. "Morgan, are we going somewhere today?"

"Not really, maybe to the beach but that's about it."

"Okay" I said taking a seat on the bench out the front of the house, next to my favorite willow tree. It was absolutely beautiful, and the only reason I knew this was because I had seen it before the accident. In fact, it was one of the last things I had seen; my dad had read me my favorite story-Cinderella-right under it on the day of the catastrophe.

"You must be Bridget."

"Uh yeah..."

"Do you remember me? We used to play together when we were kids."

I thought for a moment, about the many play dates my mom had arranged when I was little. There were too many for me to have remembered them all, so I gave up without trying too hard to work it out. "I'm sorry, I don't remember."

"Summer Maley?" The girl said in a sweet tone, and all of a sudden it hit me. She was the only one I had ever gotten along with

"Summer?! It's been so long!"

"Yeah, I thought you really did forget about me," she laughed. "How've you been?" her arms slithered around my body in a warm embrace, and I hugged her back softly.

.....

We spoke about everything we'd missed about each other over the past year. We reminisced about our past as kids, and how we used to have so much fun together. And of course, as with most deep and meaningful conversations, we spoke about our future, and what we wanted to do with our lives.

"How long have we been out here?" I asked

"It's about 5 right now, so two hours." She laughed a beautiful, melodic laugh.

Summer really hadn't changed she was still a huge flirt around the guys and really sweet to her friends. I heard footsteps approaching, and then realized that they were Morgan's, she politely greeted Summer and I.

"Bridget, do you want to come to the beach with me?"

"Um...sure. I guess I'll see you later Summer."

"Bye Bridge," I could hear a smile in her voice, she must have been as happy as I was catching up with an old friend.

"Summer seemed to like you." Morgan said getting in to the car.

"Yeah, we used to be good friends when we were kids."

"Oh, no wonder she seemed so interested that you were moving here." She laughed.

…

Morgan and I walked along the shore of First beach. I loved hearing the sound of the waves enveloping the sand. There was nearby laughter coming and foot steps not too far ahead of us. We rested against an old log, silently listening. Suddenly Morgan's posture became rigid.

"Are you okay, Morg?" I asked nudging her with my elbow.

"Yeah, there's just this huge group of guys looking at us. It's making me uncomfortable." I looked in the direction of the laughter, even though doing so wouldn't help me see the problem.

"Just ignore it."

"Easy for you to say." She laughed nervously.

"They're probably just looking at the waves too." I suggested in a way that should have calmed her down a little.

"No, I'm pretty sure they're looking at us."

"You're just being paranoid." I said getting up. "Come on, we'll go to a '_safer'_ spot."

"Are you mocking me?" she asked teasingly.

"Does it show?" I laughed.

We walked farther down the beach, Morgan talking endlessly about our future plans for my studies in Braille. I walked next to her, remembering all the times my dad and I had come down to this same beach and the memories we'd shared. I remembered him perfectly, as though I had seen him just before I left to go to the beach. He'd left this world and me. Morgan interrupted my thoughts by finally shutting her mouth for a short while.

"Why so quiet?" I asked her.

"He's following us."

I started to laugh harder this time. Morgan always thought people were following her around. When really, they were just walking behind her.

"Hate to break it to you Morgan, but there's no one behind us." I was almost a hundred percent sure of this. My hearing had become better than all my senses after I lost my sight. And I hadn't heard anyone's footsteps behind us in a while.

"You can't hear everything, Bridge."

"Fine, who's _'following'_ us now?"

"I don't think he's following us. He's just watching..." She trailed off.

"Maybe he knows you."

"Maybe he's a serial killer on steroids."

"On steroids…" I whispered. Where had I heard that before? _Paul. _Could it really be that stranger again?

"Let's go talk to him." I said ignoring her argues to get me back. What was I going to say when I reached him? I didn't even know who he was. I just kept walking because it felt as though there was some sort of gravitational pull tugging me in that direction. My feet stopped in their tracks, and refused to move any further. I didn't make them, it was just that force again.

"Bridget," _yes!_

"Paul?" I asked making sure of his deep voice.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Walking," I heard him chuckle softly. "My cousin seems scared of you, did you give her a death glare or something?"

"Not really," I heard him chuckle again; it was a sweet sound, deep and husky. "Are you busy tomorrow?" he asked. "Maybe you'd like to go out with me,"

My heart skipped a beat when he said this. I had been asked out so many times before, but there was something about this one time that made my thoughts stutter and breath hitch. "Um, okay. Sure..."

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Alright," I heard Morgan clear her throat behind me. "I'll see you then, Paul."

"Bye Bridget." He said in the sweetest of voices, and once again, my heart skipped a beat.

"He was the one that kept staring at us!" She said sounding as stressed as ever. "How do you know him?" her voice lowered a little, and I figured that he was probably watching us again.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I turned to where I had heard her voice coming from, and winked at Morgan.


	4. the apple

I dragged my self out of bed hearing Morgan's loud singing next door. Apparently Mother Nature had arrived early for me this month. I had a really strong craving for chocolate, and it being 2pm didn't really affect me all that much. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs. I could hear Summer's voice coming from outside and Morgan's obnoxiously singing still lingering from the kitchen.

"You're up!" She sang. "I made pancakes!" With the mention of pancakes, I got a whiff of her famous choc-chip mixture, and fresh strawberries.

"Thanks, can you keep it down? I have a major headache…" I whined

"Not feeling well honey?" She asked coming over and giving me a hug.

"No, I'm fine, just a little hungry, I guess."

"Well, here you go." I heard the tap of the fork and plate in front on my chair. "I just have to go get some groceries,"

"Okay, thanks for breakfast, Morg."

"Bye and try to stay out of trouble." She said in her usual motherly tone.

"I'm alone in a house, I know like the back of my hand. How much trouble can I get into?" I asked skeptically

"I don't want to know the answer to that" She said teasing me.

"Bye Morg!" I called, as I heard the front door slam shut behind her.

I went to rinse out my plate and got a knife and apple. The problem was, that I couldn't eat apples regularly they had to be cut into 8 perfect pieces. I rinsed the knife with water and put my fingers on the apple ready to cut. I could feel the weight of the knife and knew it was a lot bigger than I needed. I put my index on top and my thumb on the side, gently pressing the edge to the top and pushing it to the bottom. I took the half and put my finger on the side taking the knife and cutting that piece. Instead of feeling the apple's juice on the cutting board; I felt the sticky hot blood coming out of my finger.

"Ow!" I screamed once I could actually feel the pain. The blood was all over my hand now and the pain was rushing to my wrist. "Crap!" I yelled. The doorbell rang and I went to rinse my hand. "Come in!" I yelled. Didn't Morgan and Chandler have a key? I grabbed a spare cloth lying on the counter and went to open the door.

"Morg? Chandler?" I asked opening the door just an inch.

"Hey Bridget," _That_ was the voice that made my heart flutter

_**Paul...**_

I could smell the leech so close now. I looked around, seeing _nothing _and _no one_ out side. That was good. I rang the doorbell of Bridget's door, wanting or more so _needing_ to see her. I heard a loud cry of pain. My hand tightened around the door knob as the other started to vibrate furiously. Was the leech inside? Was that her pain of cry? I couldn't think any longer.

Then the door swung open ever so slightly and I met her eyes. I instantly exhaled a breath I hadn't known I was holding in.

"Morg? Chandler?" My angel's scared voice called.

She sounded so frightened, I wanted to wrap my arms around her and make sure that she never felt afraid again. But I knew she would be more fearful if I did that.

"Paul," she whispered. "Hi,"

"Hi," I said again.

"Um, Do you want to come in?" she asked, her cheeks flushed.

Did she really think I'd say no? "Thanks"

Her hands were hidden behind her back and the sickly sweet smell of leech enveloped her house. I had trouble breathing. If she wasn't standing right before me, I would've phased long ago. She smelled of blood, fresh blood. Her blood mixed with the smell of a leech should never be mixed together. "This is a nice house" I commented.

"Thanks," she said softly. She was still scared. "Can you excuse me for a sec?" she asked taking another step towards the kitchen.

"Sure," I watched her walk backwards and then finally turn around once she'd made it to the kitchen. She was holding on to a cloth covered with blood. What had _happened_? I followed her into the kitchen, more like ran, but still followed. "Bridget? What happened?" I asked, barely able to get the words out.

"Um, nothing… just an accident."

This looked like no accident to me, something serious had happened and she wasn't saying anything. "You're bleeding like hell! We need to get you to the hospital."

"No!" She almost yelled.

"Why not?" I asked. Did she hate hospitals like Jacob had told me Bella did?

"Um, because, I'm, err, not ready." She _was_ scared.

I had to get her blood to stop gushing out. I pulled her onto the counter holding her waist, and started looking for the first aid kit. She must've heard me.

"Third drawer left of the sink."

"You know your way around, huh?" I asked

"Most of the time," she said, her smile growing.

I took out a few wipes and a couple of band aids, before rinsing out her hand. She winced at the touch, maybe because of my body temperature or maybe because of the running liquid.

"How does it feel?" I asked.

"It's not that bad."

"Hmm, what is _that_ bad?" I asked teasingly. She took a moment to think before she answered.

"Well, there was that one time, a car almost ran me over, but…"

"A car almost ran you over?!" How many times had death stared this girl in the eyes?

"Yeah, and in the same day I invented microwavable popcorn."

I laughed with her. Her Laugh was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard. It made my heart skip a beat, or two.

"Lets get you to the hospital," I said when I was done, putting the band aid on.

"We seriously don't need to. This happens almost every day."

"You try to cut off your fingers every day?"

"Pretty much" she said casually.

"Okay, let's get you to a doctor."

"Paul, I seriously don't need to go t--"

"Yes you do." I said pulling her down and carrying her out the door. She was too confused to realize at first and then she started wriggling around to make me let go of her. Without hesitation, I put her in the passengers' seat and started the car.

"I was serious Paul." She huffed.

"So was I, babe"

She let out a sigh and pushed a strand of loose blond hair out of her face. I put on my favorite CD, and watched her freeze. "This is Block Party," She noted, her smile huge.

"Yep, not a lot of people like them anymore."

Her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets "Are you kidding? They're, like...the best thing since the Beatles!"

"You're the first person I've met that agrees with me on that." I looked over at her and smirked.

"Really?" She asked. "Me too..." her voice trailed off, sounding as though she were surprised of my taste in music.

"Do you know this song?" I asked as the new one came on.

"Yeah, it's 'Our Love'" She recalled with no uncertainty.

"Yeah," I wasn't surprised at all that she knew, considering we had just established that she was a big fan.

"It's one of my favorites by them" She answered, bopping her head a little to the music.

"Mine too,"

She laughed noticing the coincidence. Her cheeks were now a bright pink and her eyes a lighter green than I'd ever seen them. I stopped the car and helped her out, holding her hand on the way in.

"Are you always this hot?" She asked, almost regretful.

"Yeah, irresistible huh?" I said jokingly.

She blushed again "Seriously though, you're burning up, maybe you should see the doctor too."

"Don't worry about it, warm temperature runs in my family." Which was true; The La Push pack all had the same ancestors.

"So you've always had a volcanic temperature?" She nudged my arm playfully.

"Sure," I answered pressing the elevator button labeled_ UP_. "And you? Have you always been, um…?"

"Blind?" She asked not waiting for me to say it. "No, I used to see perfectly."

"I wasn't going to say that...but do you mind if I ask then how you lost your sight?"

"There was a car crash, and the damage went to my head. Luckily I only lost my sight."

"What do you mean luckily?" I asked, shaking a bit now; I couldn't help it. I should've been there to stop the car. I knew it was impossible to go back in time but right now I truly wanted to.

She chuckled "Well, the damage was mostly at my head, luckily, I'm sane, and I still have my memory. So truly I don't really mind it. I mean you can still live and people still treat you partially the same." She laughed again. "Of course, there are those who are a little over protective." I didn't know how, but she knew exactly where my eyes were located, so that she could look deep into them. Winking at me so seductively, that I wanted to lean down and kiss her delicate lips in that moment.

I laughed a little, not being able to completely banish the thought of her in a car crash. "How old were you?"

"About 8" She answered as though she got asked this question everyday.

"So _you_ weren't driving?" I teased her thinking she was going to laugh again. She did the opposite. She bowed her head down to the floor. "No, I wasn't." I could have sworn I saw a tear falling from her eye, but even before I could confirm it, she put on a bright smile and inhaled deeply. I didn't ask any more questions.

The lady at the front said 'Bridget' just as we go there.

"Hello Mrs. Sheldon,"

"Back so soon honey?" she asked sadly. "What happened this time?"

"Oh just a little cut," Bridget answered running her free hand nervously through her hair again.

"Um, she cut her finger using a sharp knife; I think she may need stitches."

"Oh, why don't you two sit in the waiting room and I'll get a doctor to call you in." She said already dialing the number.

"Paul, I _do not _need stitches." She argued.

"Trust me, you do." I insisted.

She huffed taking a seat next to mine. She kept running her hand through her hair apprehensively "Calm down, Bridget, or you're gonna go bald." She listened but then moved on to tapping her feet. "So, how did that nurse know you?"

"Forks _is_ a small town, and when I lived here, my mom worked as a nurse in this hospital. I've known Mrs. Sheldon, ever since the car crash happened. They all made an unnecessary deal out of it."

"What does she do now? I mean your mom." I asked.

"She's still a nurse, just at a bigger hospital." She smiled, as though fond of the memories of her mother.

"And your dad?" I asked, sincerely interested in what she had to say about the man.

She pretended like she didn't hear the question and continued tapping her feet.

"Miss. Sawyer?" The doctor called. Bridget slid further down her chair.

"Right here, doc." I called, pulling her from the chair.

"Follow me," The doctor called.

"Yes, let's follow him Paul," She said, her voice mimicking mine


	5. mellow spot

She winced every time the doctor touched her. I wanted to help her, but could not find any way to do so. When her stitches were done she jumped out off of the bed and almost ran to the door.

"Thanks, doctor, bye!" She ran out, eager to fill out her information, so that she could leave.

"Bridget," She seemed high at the moment, maybe it was the drugs that she was forced to take.

"Hello," Mrs. Sheldon greeted us again.

"The doctor said I could leave now." Bridget sounded eager and her lips puckered at the thought that she might possibly not be getting her way.

"Yes, yes." She fiddled around until she reached her clipboard. "Would you like me to fill this out?"

"No I'll do it." I said taking Bridget's hand and leading her to the waiting room again. She seemed nervous again. "What's your full name?" I asked trying to fill out the paper.

"Lexi Bridget Sawyer," She answered; somehow looking me straight in the eyes.

"Lexi?" That suited her.

"Yep,"

"Age, 21," I said filling it out. "address?"

"177 453rd pl se Forks, Washington." She answered.

We filled out the rest of the form together and gave it back to Mrs. Sheldon. She smiled at us and waved goodbye as we left.

Time taken to drive to her house was passed by with me asking her questions. She knew the drill by now. Every time I found out a new detail about her; it felt like a new hole in my chest had been sealed. We stopped outside her house. "Do you want to come inside" she asked shyly. I wanted to so badly, but Sam would bite my head off if I was late for patrol again.

"I can't" My voice was filled with pain. "But since _someone_ had an accident today; we're still on for tomorrow, right?"

"Absolutely," She opened the door and made her way inside the house. I got in my car and waited until I felt she was safe.

…

**Bridget**

I slumped onto my bed as soon as I walked into the room. Closing my eyes and thinking about the past hours. His voice wrapped around my head. I could feel the door open the slightest bit as Morgan and Chandler's whispers continued.

"I'm not asleep, you know?" I asked incredulously

"Of course not," Chandler said coming to sit on my bed. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Wonderful. And yours?" I had a smile plastered on my face, because I certainly had had a magnificent day.

"Quite n--" He was cut off abruptly...

"What is this?!" Morgan half screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"The- the cast, what happened? It was that boy wasn't it? I knew it!" She was squealing at the top of her lungs in her usual screechy voice.

"What boy?" Chandler asked.

"Amazing boy," I sighed turning to where Morgan's voice had come from. "Calm down Morg, it wasn't him, I cut my self--" Morgan cut me off before I could continue, just like she had Chandler.

"Likely story,"

"Morgan! I'm serious, I was trying to cut my apple, and the knife slipped cutting my finger, so Paul--"

"It _was_ him!" She really wasn't giving anyone a chance to speak today. I wondered if she was having PMS.

"Listen to her" Chandler instructed.

"Go on," Morgan mumbled.

"Paul took me to the hospital, and I got this." I explained, avoiding the part about the stitches.

"Paul took you to the hospital?" she asked.

"I like him already," Chandler said standing up.

"That's because you haven't seen him." Morgan still sounded utterly ticked off, she wasn't convinced yet that Paul _was _good news.

"You're being paranoid," I told Morgan; snuggling in under my comforter

"That's not good for the baby, Morg..." He warned, raising his eyebrow.

"Chand," Morgan said in a stern voice

"Baby? What Baby!?" I asked getting off the bed, and tripping over a piece of clothing.

"You ready to be an aunt?" She asked, her voice filled with happiness.

…

I woke up the next day probably after probably only getting four hours of sleep maximum. My mind had been so busy, lately. There was the good news of Morgan's baby, my schooling almost over and of course Paul. I kept wondering why my mind had such a clear image of him. My prince charming had arrived, the tall tanned blonde version of Cinderella's beau. Just when I though fairytales never came true, he came and swept me off my feet...Just like Prince Charming and Cinderella....

I slid down the stairs unplugging my iPod and putting it on the kitchen counter.

"Why so happy?" Chandler asked from my right.

"I'm going out with Paul today."

"That ought to make one of us happy." Morgan mumbled.

"Sure," I said just as the bell rang. I could hear Morgan's footsteps behind me. _Oh great. _I thought as I unlocked the door slowly.

"Hi," Paul's beautiful voice sent my heart racing again.

"Hey," I turned to Morgan. "This is my cousin Morgan." _Who's been practicing her damn mothering skills,_ I added in my mind.

"It's nice to meet you," I heard Paul say.

"You as well," There was a thick tone hidden in her voice. I glared at her.

"We'll be going now, bye Morg." I said just as I closed the door behind us. I could almost _sense _Paul restraining laughter.

"What, no extra band aids today?" he asked teasingly.

"None," I said proudly. His warm hand was like silk on mine as our fingers intertwined.

…

"Where are we?" I asked getting out of his truck.

"It's a ranger Park. I wanted to show it to you."

"Like where people go hiking?" I asked in a questioning tone

"Sure, but there's this field and it's filled full of nothing but flowers."

"Like a mellow spot," I guessed.

"Exactly," He smiled at my witty questioning.

I had never thought of Paul as a guy that'd need somewhere where he could escape from his thoughts. He told me some of the old legends they had in La Push. It made me feel as though they were true. He had such a good view on everything. We stopped and rested against a tree.

"You never told me about you dad." He said, forcing my uncomfortable gaze to the ground.

I took short breaths trying to come up with the right words, or any words at all. "He was the one driving," I said finally.

"Oh," He said tracing soothing circles on the back of my hand, "I'm sorry."

I pushed my hair behind my ear, and looked to where I would find his eyes. "And you? What about your family?" I asked.

"Well, my mom's a mom. My dad's a dad. And I have a little sister."

"What's her name?"

"Jamie," he said the name with only love in his tone. I was in awe of the love he had for his sister.

"Are you close with her?" I wondered out loud.

"Sure, I'm not usually home though."

"Really? Where are you?" I teased.

"Around,"

I had the feeling that he'd always be 'around' for me too. I didn't know why. And I didn't want to be one of those girls that got trapped in early relationships. But I had a hard time staying away from Paul.


	6. cravings

"Bridge!" Morgan knocked on my door. "Your mom wants to talk to you."

"I'm getting ready tell her I'll call her later." I yelled not opening the door. I couldn't decide what to wear, so I was skimming the closet with my hands, running my fingers against the clothes to see if it was the one I wanted to wear today. Finally giving up, I pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a screened tee over my a bikini. I grabbed a jacket on the way out and closed the door behind me.

Morgan was waiting in the car to take me to the beach. She'd gotten used to the routine by now.

Where was Paul?

We'd made a promise to see each other as much as we could before my schooling started again. Which would be on Monday. The past week had been filled with laughter and knowledge about him. Every time I learned something I hadn't know about him, it was as though I'd found another part of me.

I sat down against our usual tree as I waited. My feet started tapping and my mind was getting bored, at last I decided to call my mom.

"Hi honey," she greeted.

"Hey mom, you called?"

"Oh yes, um, Honey how are you feeling? I heard you got a cast,"

"Oh yeah, I'm good. How's Amanda?" I asked changing the subject so it would no longer be me.

"She misses you,"

"Oh," There was a hint in my mom's voice that told me she hadn't just called to ask how I was feeling. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, every thing's just the same." She sighed. "Bridget, you're fathers birthday is next weekend. We're meeting at the same spot as usual."

Every year my family and I would all go to the graveyard and wish my dad blessings. Every year it got harder. My mind went blank as I tried to think of something to say. "Oh," That was the only word my moth could form. "Y-yeah, I'll be there."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm- I have to go, mom." I said closing the phone. I put my forehead on my knees and took deep breaths. Not that it stopped the tears from coming out. I kicked off my flip flops as I felt the light rain coming down. My sobs were silent but my throat had a lump in it. I wiped the tears as soon as they came out. I hated crying. I was so close to the water I could feel the water splashing down and to my feet. I got up pulling off my shirt. And moving forward so that I could feel the water come and go to my ankles. I took a step forward when an arm wrapped around my stomach pulling me against his warm chest.

"Where are you going?"

"Swimming," I answered.

"Funny," He laughed.

"I'm serious," I said not being able to get the scene of the car crash out of my head.

"Lexi," Paul had taken to calling me by my first name instead of Bridget. "It's raining,"

"Sprinkling," I argued

"Where did this craving come from?"

I turned in his arms. "Craving?"

"Yep," he said popping his p. "If you really want to go, I'll take you cliff diving."

"What's that?" I asked never before have heard of it.

"Well, you see the word is cliff diving, therefore, you dive from cliffs."

I smiled finally. I could always count on him to cheer me up. "Thanks,"

He started leading us up to a steep path. The rocks were tiny and a little wet. I could feel him smiling the whole war there. we eventually stopped. I knew we were higher up because the wind was a lot faster. "Ready?" he asked wrapping his arm tighter around me. I nodded.

It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. His warm body pressed against mine as we jumped into the icy water. He was so protective it made me feel even more safe in his arms. I swam back up for air led by his hand.

"How was it?" he asked a little out of breath.

"Completely…incredible!" I breathed.

"Good," He laughed swimming back to shore, still not letting go of me.

I laughed as we came to shore lying down in the wet sand. "Paul, you can let go of me now." He was towering over me; our bodies just barely touching. My breath stopped as he leaned in making our noses touch. His warm breath on my face spread heat all over my body. His hand rested on my cheek.

And then…

"Paul!"

Paul's had left my cheek as he began to shake just a little. Paul got off sat right next to me. "Yeah?" he asked.

"You must be Bridget,"

"Um, Yeah,"

"I'm Jake,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Did you need something?" Paul asked

"Yeah, Sam wants everyone at his house, _now_."

"Why?" Paul asked, I could sense he was just doing this to bug Jake and not for the info.

"Because Seth found a new trail of the 'same' one,"

"Are you sure?"

"Do you doubt us?"

"Fine, I'm up." He said taking my hand. "Let me just drop Bridge at home."

…

"What trail?" I asked as he stopped the car in my drive way.

"Um," he seemed lost of words.

"A hiking trail?" I guessed.

"Lex, promise me something,"

"Sure," I agreed not knowing what it was.

"While I'm gone, stay inside."

"Why wo--" I began to ask.

"Promise me,"

"Fine, promise,"

"Thanks," he said kissing my cheek and going back into the car.

I opened the door and went inside bumping into Morgan. "Why are you all wet?" she asked.

"Morg, you have to try it. It was incredible!"

"Try what?"

"Cliff diving,"

"What?"

"You know when you dive off cliffs?" Clearly where we came from this wasn't popular.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Morg, loosen up, Just because I'm living with you now doesn't mean you're my mom."

"Sorry," She smiled. "So it was fun?"

"Yes!" I laughed.

She laughed with me, but we got interrupted as the telephone rang. Morgan must've gotten it. I stood and looked for a towel to dry my hair.

"Bridge? It's for you,"

"Oh" I reached for it. "Thanks," I said putting it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey,"

"Hey Summer,"

"What's up?" She asked.

"Not much,"

"Do you want to sleep over?" she asked.

"Sure, that sounds great! What time?" I needed time away form all the lovey dovey baby talk that'd been going on.

"Around seven-ish?"

"Awesome, I'll see you then" I said

"Bye," She added sweetly.


	7. doubts

"Hey," Summer guided me inside her house.

"Hi," I said putting my stuff down and stretching. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know," She laughed.

"We could watch a movie!" I suggested.

"Sure," I heard her walk over "Notebook, Greece, Wedding Singer?"

"Greece!"

"Great, I'll go put some popcorn in."

**Summer**

Bridget had settled down on the couch as I went into the kitchen and put popcorn in the microwave. Why did she smell like _them_? I wondered. She wasn't one, for sure. And she didn't live near them either. So what could make her smell like the giant wolves? I had tried to stay clear of them, they didn't like me for whatever reason and I hated them. They smelled like wet dog.

But Why Bridge? Didn't they have anyone else that they had to go around picking on innocent girls?

The microwave interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm back" I announced making Bridget turn around and smile up at me. I put the dvd in pressing play.

"Are you still going to high school?"

"Yeah, a year till graduation," I said almost sad.

"You don't' seem so happy."

"Well," I sighed. "Collage starts after and I really don't want to go into all the dorms and every thing."

She laughed. "Just want to stay here, huh?"

I laughed with her. "Yeah, and you?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, Morgan's finishing my Braille course and after that, well, I think I'm going to be settling down. There's not a lot I can do." She said as if she'd been thinking about this for a while now. I remembered Bridget before the accident. She was always a positive person. Never looking down. But then after… her dad passed away, and she had become depressed and not caring how she looked and her language had gone horrible. She cursed at everything, and refused to go to the Braille school her mom had required for her. And then finally she just gave up. She would go to Braille school, go shopping with her friends, and then hang out with all her guy 'friends'. It was a fast change but we were all proud of her. Then she moved…

"Summ?" she asked probably scared by my silence.

"Yeah, I'm alive," I laughed with her.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing," She waited for me to continue. I smiled. "How was your day today?"

"Amazing, I went cliff diving!" She said sitting up.

"Really? Wait, with who?" I asked realizing she couldn't go swimming alone.

"Um,"

"A guy?" I asked knowing her all too well.

"Yeah," She smiled turning to face me. I muted the movie knowing neither one of us was paying attention to it now.

"What's his naaame?" I asked nudging her.

"Paul,"

"And do we like Paul?"

"A lot," she answered biting her lip

"Come on, Bridge more than, one word answers!" I begged.

"He's really sweet, and over protective."

"Go on,"

"And when we're together… I don't know we just… click!"

"Aw…" I said teasing her again.

"Shut up Summer,"

"And is he hot?"

"Literally," She laughed. It couldn't be one of them could it? The that would explain why she smelled like them but… it couldn't be. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled. "Does he live around here?"

"Yeah, I mean sort of. In La Push."

He was one of _them_ "Does he seem dangerous?" I asked interested to know what a wolf would want with a girl like her.

"What do mean?" She asked her voice irritated.

"Like does he get angry fast?"

"Um, I guess. But that's just who he is."

"You know Sam Uley?" I asked knowing he'd already told her about him. They loved their alpha.

"Well, I've never met him but Paul mentioned him. Why do you?" She asked bittingher lip again.

"Everyone does. His fiancé's face has a huge scar on it."

"Really what happened?"

"Sam just got angry once and he started shaking wildly--"

"Paul shakes when he gets mad." She added.

"And Emily got too close to Sam and then…"

"Oh," She said looking down. "Paul never told me that."

"Wonder why…" I mumbled. She turned to the tv and put on a bright smile. Bridget had always done this. She didn't like people to know she wasn't feeling well, so she would always put on a happy face for people.

"Oh my god! Greece lighting!" She screamed.

**Bridget**

Morgan had picked me up from Summers' the next day.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked as I opened the front door.

"sure," I said going to sit on the couch

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I put on a small smile going to my bed room and slamming the door behind.

_What had I been thinking? You don't just go out with random strangers that you meet on the beach, Bridget! No matter how sweet they seem! Arg! Focus brain! List reasons…_

_To not stay with him: Summer's story._

_To stay with him: in love with him, sweet, kind, gentle, loving._

_Well, guess I'm staying with him._

_But was Summers' story really true? _I shook my head trying to get rid of the negative thoughts. _Paul would _never_ hurt me. _I felt guilty for even relating Sam with Paul.

_WAIT!! Did I just say I was in love with him?_

_Wow things were moving fast._


	8. the pain

_Double update again! Please review and there will be more doubles to come! I didn't get these beta-ed, so sorry if there are some errors!_ Also I wanna thank all you guys for reading!!!

**Paul**

I had to see her.

She had left home yesterday, even after I told her not too. Did the Damn leech have to live so figgen close to her? All the lights of her house remained closed, whose wouldn't be at this hour of night? There was a tiny figure moving around a window that finaly settled.

I knocked on her window and she turned to stare exactly into my eyes. I slid open the window, as she got a frightened look on her face.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Paul?" She asked her voice breathless. "Ohmygod you scared me! What are you doing here? Through my window? I would've gotten the door, you know."

"Um, yeah."

"how did you climb up anyways?" she asked sitting up. My breathing stopped. She was wearing a blue full sleeved night dress that reached almost half way to her knees; even when she didn't try she was beautiful. "Paul?"

"Oh sorry, um, there was a tree." I explained simply.

"You climbed a tree?"

"Yeah," I said making her laugh. "You broke my promise" I said taking her tiny hand in mine.

"No, you said I had to stay inside while you were gone. You never said I couldn't be inside some one else's house."

"You could've gotten hurt."

"And then I would've been fixed." She smiled brightly hugging me. "besides how could I? Morgan drove, not me."

"Why aren't you a sleep yet?" I asked after a minute

"I could ask you the same thing." She tilted her head to the side still meeting my eyes.

"couldn't sleep," I answered.

"Me neither," she lied back down on her bed snuggling closer to me. I freely wrapped my arms around her tiny figure.

"Tell me about your sisters."

"Again? Why are you so interested in my family?" She teased.

"You seem to be close to them." I shrugged. "What about your friends?"

"Hmm... my friends are very… Me-ish. "

"Me-ish?"

"Yeah, like me."

"And what are you like?" I asked,

"I don't know." She smiled holding back a yawn. "Good night Paul,"

"Sweet dreams," I said softly kissing her forehead.

…

I woke up before she did. That was the best sleep I'd gotten since I met her. Knowing she was safe in my arms, my body finally relaxed. I gently got off the bed looking around the room. The bed was across the window I had come in from, there was a desk with a techy computer, and a sofa parallel from it. I sat on it watching her sleep.

I don't know how long I sat there worried and frightened that she was breathing evenly, or that she seemed too cold. But eventually she woke up. She stared at the ceiling smiling and closing her eyes again. She was so beautiful. She got off her bed pulling her perfectly messy hair into a pony tail. I sat there in awe watching her. She went into her closet and pulled out some clothing scanning then with her hands for a long time, then carried them to the bathroom. I heard the shower open. And I sat there amazed that she made it through the last five minutes without getting in an accident.

I had the worry creep back into my heard wondering what would happen if she fell.

What had I become?

I waited until she got out her, shorts and tank top replacing her night dress. She had a white towel wrapped around her hair so for the first time I saw the deep scar that lay behind her neck. I closed my eyes trying to stop my hands from shaking. She pulled on two black long socks that reached just below her knees.

Her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked happily picking it up. "Oh, sorry… yeah… I'll be there... She is? Alright I'll see you in a while."

She hung up her phone running to the door. Her tiny body collided with the door making her leap backward.

**Bridget**

I said bye to Chandler reminding me of meeting Morgan in half an hour for class. I took off the towel and headed out the door. The only thing bad: I didn't know the door was closed. I almost fell back wards when two warm hands, that I'd gotten very used to by now, held me steady. I giggled realizing how stupid I must've looked.

"You're back," I said standing upright.

"I never left," My heart beat raced. I was sure he could hear it too "I woke up before you, so I was on the couch," he explained.

"Oh, come," I said turning to head out the door again. "Ow," Yep, it was still closed.

Paul's hand slid around my waist holding me steady as he led us out. "Its dangerous to walk through doors, you know." He teased.

I nervously laughed going down the stairs. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah, school."

"Oh, do you need a ride?"

"No, I'm good. Chandler's on his way here."

Paul left promising to pick me up after school ended. I rode with Chandler already dreading having to go to it. I walked into the classroom and Morgan had already started teaching. I sat at the back knowing the stares that were focused on my face might have a hard time continuing.

Morgan continued her lecture on how the letter 'a' can be confused with the number '1'. I leaned back in my chair trying not to tap my foot from boredom.

…

Finally class ended. I almost ran out the door. A voice came form in front of me. "Hey,"

"Um, hi." I said not recognizing the voice before.

"I'm Bradley."

"Bridget," I said waiting for the awkward silence that never came.

"I know, I'm a friend of Paul's."

"Oh," had Paul talked about me to all his friends? How interesting was I?

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, him."

He laughed "Oh, well, I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"bye." I said walking to the spot Paul had agreed to meet at. I leaned against the wall turning on my iPod.

"What song are you listening to?" A voice asked. Wow, that made two strangers I didn't know were already talking to me.

"Um, Hot N cold by Katy Perry,"

"Nice,"

"Thanks,"

"I'm Drake, by the way."

"Bridget,"

"You're in my Braille class."

"Oh, what got you taking it?" I asked.

"I needed some extra credits for this college class." He said as I nodded. "It must be harder for you though."

"Not really, looking at the symbols must make it confusing. I just read it by memorizing. Why is it hard for you?"

"Yeah, C- right now."

"Wow,"

"Maybe you cold help me out some time."

"Um, sure."

"Great, how's tomorrow?"

"She's busy," Paul's voice said from behind me. His hand intertwined with mine.

"oh, well, I guess I'll see you later than."

"Yeah, bye Drake," Paul led me to his car and I got in quietly. "What no smiles?" I teased. He didn't answer, just started the car. "Are you mad?" I asked.

"Yes." He said his lips in a tight line.

"At me?" He didn't respond just took deep breaths.

"No, not at you."

"Then?" I asked.

"I'm not mad."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting."

I huffed and turned so I was facing the window. The car stopped and I was sure it was in front of my drive way. "Lexi," he began. "I'm sorry." I didn't respond. "I just got mad at that guy for asking you out."

"He wasn't asking me out."

"No guy asks a girl to _tutor_ him unless he wants 'something else' too."

"I wasn't actually going to do it," I said turning back to him.

"I know, it's—it's just I don't think any one has a right over you-"

"Including you, Paul," I smiled.

"Except me." He teased pulling me closer to him.

We sat like that for a long time; just enjoying being close to each other. My thoughts drifted back to being at Summers house. Her story still scared me. Paul turned to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled.

"Are you sure? You seem stiff."

"um, my friend, told me something, and I'm not sure if it's true."

"Okay," he said brushing back a strand of my hair.

"She told me about Emily Young and Sam Uley."

"Oh,"

"Is- did – did Sam really do that to Emily?"

"Lex… You, you have to know the whole story behind it." He paused holding on to me tighter.

"Will you tell me it?" I asked.

"Not yet,"

This confused me. Did he not want me to know a part of him? Did he not trust me enough? "Why not?"

"I'll tell you later, when you're ready."

"You sound like my mom, Paul." I laughed nervously. "Will I meet Sam?"

"Do you want to?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright, let's go," he said.

"Wait right now?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Let me go put my books away,"

"alright." he said already opening his door and then coming to open mine.

"Thanks," I said opening the door and stepping in with him. I put away my books and took a drink of water heading back out the door with me. My head started to hurt like hell. I held on to Paul's hand as I felt my legs disappear under me.

Everything went black at that moment.


	9. tears of pain and love

_**Hey! Did you guys see the Twilight movie yet? I screamed all through it so I think I need to go see it again. Lol. Emmett was sooo hwt! Embry kinda crept me out tho! But Jacob? Oh god, so hwt! But I think my favorite part was the last 3 minutes at the gazebo and with Victoria! I cried when it was over! BEST MOVIE EVA!!!**_

"_Thanks," I said opening the door and stepping in with him. I put away my books and took a drink of water heading back out the door with me. My head started to hurt like hell. I held on to Paul's hand as I felt my legs disappear under me._

_Everything went black at that moment. _

I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor beside me. My breathing was forcefully stuttering, due to the plastic clinging to my face. I reached up to pull it off.

"OW!" I screamed as I felt something stab my wrist.

"Lexi!" I heard someone scream. I wanted so badly to reply, but I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't breathe, my chest burned as though I was internally being set on fire. My head hurt, and I squeezed my eyes shut hoping to stop all the pressure from crushing my skull. I heard foot steps running around me, stretching my arms out, holding my legs still, and placing what seemed to be a breathing device on my face.

I heard a small cry of pain escape my trembling lips. _What was going on? _It was getting easier to breathe. There was another pinch in my arm and after 30 seconds my whole body fell asleep...

**...**

**Paul**

I couldn't breathe; she was alone with the doctor, what if he hurt her? What _would_ I do? What _could_ I do?

"Breathe Paul," Jared said holding me down in my chair.

Like that was going to happen "Let go of me." I protested his actions

"Sam said to keep you out of there." Jake said sitting down next to me.

"Sam's not here." I mumbled keeping my eyes on the door.

Jared sighed "What's with you man?"

"What's with me?!" I asked almost yelling. "The love of my life is in there unconscious, for god knows how long. And you're questioning my _actions_?"

"She's, Going, To, Be, Fine," Jared said for the hundredth time.

"Would you really be saying that if it were Kim?" I turned to Jake "Or Nessie?"

They both sighed knowing they'd be doing exactly what I was right now. "Paul," Morgan said approaching me.

"Hi, Morgan," I said trying my hardest to drain some glumness out of my voice.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked almost shyly. "Aren't you tired?"

"No," I murmured, ironically yawning in the process.

"Thanks," she said softly hugging me with one arm. "And try to rest; she'll be up sooner than you know it."

…

Time passed. 11 hours and 21 minutes to be exact. I stayed unable to rest. Jared left to see Kim, Jake stayed, knowing how I would run in there the first second he left. I had gotten to meet Bridget's mom, and her three sisters, who had left yesterday. Finally a doctor came up to Mrs. Sawyer who sat in the chair across from me, beside Morgan and Chandler sat next to me and across her.

"How is she?" Chandler asked, standing up.

"Her condition is very severe, she is very confused at the moment; as you can imagine, which is very normal for patients that have previously suffered head trauma due to car accidents. She's conscious and okay, for now."

"F-for now?" I asked. _What_ was that supposed to mean?

"Yes, for now. She will repeatedly sleep unless we completely remove the part of the brain that had been damaged the day of the previous accident." He looked at all of us before starting again. "There was something good that came out of the visit."

"Good?" Mrs. Sawyer asked shocked.

"Yes," he said; flipping papers again. "If you don't mind we can talk about it in my office."

Morgan, Chandler, and Mrs. Sawyer had left with him. I stared at the door as the nurse went inside, and shut it behind her

…

My foot was tapping away mechanically, and my fingers had started to do so too. I waited until another nurse went in. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and walked through the doors, stopping at the one I knew was hers. Deciding to go in, I turned the knob, not ready to see her in a hospital bed.

But as soon as I did, it all changed. I rushed beside her bed and reached for her hand.

"P-Paul?" She said smiling.

"Yeah, honey, it's me." Seeing her in such a state almost brought me to tears, but I knew that I had to stay strong for her.

"Oh thank god, I'm so bored. Nurses aren't the most joyful of people. I asked them to play a game of cards with me, and the old hag was all 'I'm working,' people can be _so_ boring…" When she finished, she tilted her head up at me, "What have you been doing?" She was still the same Bridget as the one from our very first talk; smiling happily, and unconcerned about her surroundings.

"Waiting for you to wake up," I said, nuzzling her neck.

"I'm sorry," She said smoothing out my hair. "That was too long a wait."

"You have no idea." Our foreheads pressed together, both of our breathing becoming uneven. Our lips gently brushed against each others.

It felt like forever before I felt her breath on my lips. And then, I swear I heard the angels sing as the clouds opened up. Her lips were so soft and warm. The tingling sensation from my lips spread all over my body. I parted my mouth slightly, softly gnawing on her bottom lip. Her lips parted in response and a sigh escaped. I really liked that. My left hand slid down to her waist pulling her closer. She rested her needled hand on the side of the bed and the other one was caressing the hair at the nape of my neck. But just as I was about to taste her, she pulled back. I waited a few minutes before I opened my eyes. She looked at me differently. She looked as if she wanted to do it again, but blushed.

We both smiled at each other.

"Are you feeling okay now?" I asked, honestly curious about her reaction.

"Perfect," She reclined against the bed. "Did the doctor say when I could get outta here?"

"No, he's talking to your mom and Morgan." As I finished explaining, her mom walked into the door.

**Bridget**

"Hey, honey." My mom's voice was pretty hoarse. A clear indicator that she hadn't been sleeping her usual amount

"Hey mom," I sighed.

"I just spoke to the doctor,"

"Lecture time," I mumbled, but it was barely audible. Paul squeezed my hand gently and went to sit on the chair across the room.

"He said you hadn't been getting the enough amount of protein in your diet."

"How does he know what I've been eating?" I retorted.

"Tests," she sighed. "You told me you would take care of yourself when you moved here."

"I _am _taking care of myself."

"Being unconscious in a hospital for almost 13 hours does not count as taking care of yourself Lexi!" My mom was getting frustrated.

"Mom, I'm 19 years not months old." I pulled my hand away from hers.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can take care of your self."

"Why the hell not?!" I asked fighting back tears. I knew the answer to that already. It always came right down to this point. "I can't help who I am. I know how to live this life. So, let me live it."

"You're not ready to live it on your own," she mumbled.

No one talked for at least the next five minutes. Complete silence rested thickened the room. As per usually however, my mother was the one to break it.

"I'll see you Saturday," She said getting up. I didn't answer. I didn't care for once what she thought about me. All these years of hiding who I wanted to be were coming out in this hospital. I felt her weight levitate off the bed and then the door swing shut. I wiped away the tears that had betrayed me; trickling down my face. A warm hand touched mine. "Hey," I said.

"Hi." Paul was looking at me with pure love and compassion in his too beautiful eyes.

"I must look horrible right now," I smiled, wiping away loose tears.

"You look perfect," he said, kissing my cheek.

_**Review plz!**_


	10. overprotective love

_**See? You reviewed didn't you? And I updated didn't I? See? Compromise!!! Haha that's like my fave chpter from eclipse, I always end up crying or screaming at the end when she says yes.**_

…

It had been almost two days since I got to return from the hospital; an excruciating two days, to be more precise. Paul, Morgan, and Chandler had made it their responsibility that I get the correct amount of 'protein' every day, every hour, and sometimes, every minute. Paul wouldn't let me out of his site, and Chandler had assigned himself as my chauffer, taking me everywhere I needed. I had a feeling that this had all been planned by my over protective boyfriend.

I had been wondering every night, for the past several nights, what I would do with out him...literally. Whenever he was around me I was in a good mood, and when he wasn't, I was craving his company.

We were sitting on his couch together; both of us ignoring the TV and facing each other. "What's on Saturday?"

"Nothing," I sighed, resting my head in my hands. "Why?"

"You're mom said she'd see you this Saturday, are you going out of town?"

"Oh, yeah"

"'Oh yeah like of course I'm going!', or 'Oh yeah! I just like remembered!?" He asked mimicking my voice.

I laughed, nudging him "I do_ no_t sound like that."

"Yeah, you do." He had a grin plastered on his lips

"Do not." I said, wanting to distract him.

"Do too."

"Do not,"

"You're trying to distract me," he said pulling me onto his lap; he could always read my mind. "So which is it?"

"I remembered that I was going," I bit down on my bottom lip

"Where?" he asked.

"Why? Do you plan on stalking me?" I questioned him, hoping at the back of my mind that he would.

"Maybe," he teased intertwining both our hands.

"It's my dad's birthday," I said like it didn't matter. "We go to the cemetery on it every year."

Paul didn't say anything for a minute, "You really miss him, don't you?"

"I was really close to him." I said playing with his fingers. "He was the only man in my life," I said trying to ease the tension.

"You were a real daddy's girl," he teased back; placing a gentle atmosphere around us. There was the sound of a door opening and I whipped my head in the direction of the commotion.

"Paulie!" A little voice came.

"Hey James," He greeted; there was a new weight on the couch. "Where are mom and dad?"

"With Aunt Sue," She had a soft giggle in her voice. "Is this her?" She whispered.

"Yep, Bridget meet Jamie, Jamie this is Bridget."

"Hola!" Jamie said wrapping her arms around me. "That's Spanish!"

"Si," I said smiling, the kid was friendly, and from her sweet voice you could tell she was the kind of little girl that liked everyone.

"That means yes!" She gasped. Paul laughed with me at her response. Then the question parade began. I had to give it to the little munchkin; she had asked me more questions than Paul, which I hadn't thought was possible.

…

"So, you were my age?" She asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"How do you eat? I mean how do you know where your food is?"

"My plate is sorted a special way," I smiled at her inquisitiveness

"And if you had mash potatoes instead of chicken, would you be mad?" she asked clapping her hands together.

"No…" I answered slowly.

"What about the computer? How do you use it?" her voice had a sweet, intrigued tone to it.

"Um, I have a Braille laptop." I said.

"What's Braille?"

"It's a way for people who are blind to read and write."

"Well, how do you pick out your clothes?" she let out a gasp. "How do you know what to wear in the morning?"

"There are tags on my clothes hangers, so I read what they say and then see if I want to wear it."

"And your family?"

"I have two older sisters and a sister your age."

"Oh! Does she look like me?"

"Um," I didn't know what to say to that. _Didn't she know I didn't know?_ Maybe I just didn't know what I was talking about, period.

Finally Paul stopped his little sister. "James, I think that's enough for today." He said to her.

"Are you tired Bridget?"

Paul nudged me before I could answer "Um, sure I am." I said.

"Okay, I'll go change," She sighed getting off the couch. "Wait!" She turned so she was back in my lap. "Are you wearing contacts?"

"Um, no" I laughed.

"Your eyes are pretty." She said, hugging me again.

"_Bye_ _Jamie_." Paul told her. I smiled hugging her back.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Paul led the way out side to the beach; we sat against a hollow log. He pulled me back on his lap. "I have a headache, I'm sorry I put you through that." I could hear a smile in his tone as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"She's adorable,"

"So are you." He said brushing his lips against mine. His hand rested on my cheek "There's a bonfire tonight, do you think you can come?"

"Sure, what do you wear to a bonfire?" I asked.

"You'll look great no matter what,"

"You're biased."

"Maybe," he laughed; his husky laugh again.

_**So there it is. Review and I promise to update faster. Oh also, do you guys know any good Garrett and Kate stories? Or really good imprint stories? I know there are some really good ones! Gracias! Lol. I have a habit of saying this even thought it sounds weird because I'm Middle Eastern. Lol.**_


	11. truth

**Hola!!! **

**Okay, so….**

**Here it is! Thanx to everyone who reviewed! This isn't beta-ed! Didn't wasn't to make u guys wait two more days or so.**

The legends sounded even truer when Billy Black told them. I almost believed him for a second or two. His voice made all the difference. When Paul had told them, it sounded like he was there but also he started to tell them like he was the one in the stories. When Billy told them, it was as though he really believed because he'd been an eye witness of the process. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Paul's shoulder.

That was a bad choice.

I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of all the legends.

…………………………………………………………..

Spirit Warriors, pg 244:

The Quileutes have been small people from the beginning. And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting -that came later. First, we were the spirit warriors.

In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fisherman. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted out land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them. Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who the first to discover this power was, or how it had been used before this crisis.

Kaheleha was the first Great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land. He and all his warriors left the ship -not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor. They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make great a great screaming wind that terrified their foes. The stories tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.

Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy calm against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.

Taha Aki & Utlapa, pg 246-251:

Generations passed. Then came the last Great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care. But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content. Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors -a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and Makahs and build an empire.

Now, when the spirit warriors were in their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.

Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep through the forests and along the coast, making sure that no threat approached.

One day when Taha Aki left to perform his duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but his plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.

Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure that the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self. Taha Aki knew the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape -he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands.

Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind. Taha Aki watched in despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began -Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid.

He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing that Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. SO his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden -seeking privileges that Taha Aki never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on -something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.

All of the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point he was in agony. He felt that he was doomed -never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors awaited, stuck in this tortuous nothingness forever.

The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness. And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked for the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taha Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than living in a void of the spirit world.

As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden. Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man named Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf.

As soon as Yut crossed into the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf -the animal waited tamely for his return- to speak with him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home. At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body. "Traitor," he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed.

Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not even say one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred from Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd ever felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.

Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and -before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa- transformed into a man.

The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit. Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

Passed magic pg 251:

From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached a certain age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves, and reflected the man they were inside.

Some of the sons became warriors like Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did. That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story…

That was the story of the spirit warriors. This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice.

The Third Wife, pg 252-259:

Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, which they feared and mistrusted. The wolf men could still read each other's thoughts while they were in wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.

Taha Wi led five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They cam across something they had never countered before -a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain. They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it. They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for. The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki. Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.

The younger brothers searched for their elders, but only found silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him what had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and the tensions ended between the tribes.

A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again.

Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all days of the Quileutes -a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs.

Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, which looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they cam upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red.

Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.

But the creature leaned quickly, and was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off of the creature, but the hands still continued to mangle his brother. Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed.

Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece trying to reassemble itself. Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing left but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide -some in the ocean, some in the forest, and some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again.

They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta. They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge.

The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of dawn when she entered the village that morning the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off of her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her. She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language that no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to the council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first.

There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's first approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife. Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, and his elders followed behind him.

At first, they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor. A handful of Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broken them, too.

She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited. It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had bee. But Yaha Uta was alone -there was no one to distract her fury from him. When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man and his rage made him strong. The fight began again.

Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him. The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men and she knew they would die when their father failed.

The third wife ran towards the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the deathblow to Taha Aki.

And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart. Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst.

Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck. That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished off the creature.

Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned. Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.

Cullen, pg 259:

Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small.

A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, thought their presence does tend to draw in others.

And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen. Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time. And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them.

…………………………………………………………..

I woke up breathing jaggedly. My chest was filled with boiling heat and I felt strong hands hold my palms. "Lexi?" Paul's concerned voice asked.

I wanted to answer him, but again the words wouldn't come out. "Y-yeah?"

"We're home now," now that he said that, I could feel his arms around me and my cheek on his chest. He pulled me tightly against him, kissing my head. I raised my head to look to where I knew his eyes were.

"The- the stories Billy told us today…" I began. "They sounded _so _true," It sounded almost impossible; I felt like a kid trapped in her imagination saying them all aloud.

"Do you think they are?" he stated it like a silly question, but just by his tone I could tell just how serious he was.

It was a minute before I answered. "yes," My voice so inaudible that even I couldn't hear it.

"Are you scared?"

"depends,"

"On?"

"If they're really real."

"What if I told you they were?"

"Are you?"

"I think that s up to you?"

"Why don't you just tell me."

"what do you want me to say?"

"You know what," I sighed trying to wiggle out of his unbreakable hold. He finally gave in and let go.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep, since you're obviously not telling me something," I opened the door of my closet and then went inside changing into my pajamas.

Paul waited until I was out side. "You already know," he whispered.

I stopped on the door handle of the bathroom. "So you're confirming it,"

His hand touched mine, "Yes,"

I didn't awnser, not that I couldn't, but what would you sat to the guy you loved if he just told you he knew werewolves were real?

"They're real,"

"Yes,"

"How real?"

"Am I real?"

"Theoretically," He kissed my lips gently, gazing my lower lip with his tongue. "Yes," I replied a whisper again,

I let all that information sink in… slowly all the pieces came together…

"So…" I said to none other than my self.

"So?" Paul questioned.

"Then who is a…"

Paul almost laughed. "Who do you think, babe?"

"Sam, because everyone treats him special." I thought for another minute, It took me a minute. Your brain wouldn't work as fast if you'd just figured out mythical creatures existed. "Jake," I said remembering the time when he'd some to the beach after cliff diving. I thought back to the conversation they had.

"_Yeah, Sam wants everyone at his house, __now__."  
"Why?" Paul asked, I could sense he was just doing this to bug Jake and not for the info.  
"Because Seth found a new trail of the 'same' one,"_

"Seth," I guessed. And then I froze, _again_. He noticed this.

"Who else?"

He couldn't be one. I couldn't be in love with a werewolf… could I? "I-I don't know," I said at last.

"Yes you do!" he said his voice loosing his humor.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Why are you avoiding the truth?!" he asked holding my arm with his burning hand.

"I'm sorry I'm having a hard time with the fact that you're a mythical creature!" I said pulling my arm loose form his grip.

"So what now?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'what now'?" I asked tears almost brought to my eyes.

Paul shook a little against me, and then stepped away. I could feel his heat leaving. When I heard the window close I knew he had left. My throat had an unusual pain inside of it.

I don't know how long I sat like that against the bathroom door, just letting the tears fall out. MY phone rang once, then again, and again.

"Hello?!" I asked finally picking up, my tone let annoyance sink right through.

"huh, what's got your tail in a knot?"

_I should've asked him that, I_ thought. "Hey Summer,"

"Why the bad mood?" She asked.

"No reason,"

"Yeah, right!" She sighed once I didn't respond "Get dressed I'll be over any second."

"Why?"

"Where going out to dinner," she stated simply.

"I'm really not in the mood."

"Sure you are, toodles!" she hung up before I could answer.

I slowly got up and washed my face. After that I went to go change into a black mini jeans skirt and a purple spaghetti shirt with a black pea coat, and black heals.

"Whoa, going out?"

"Yeah," I said putting on a smile, again.

"With Pa-?" She wondered.

"No, Summer." Just as I finished the door bell rang. "That's her," I got the door and two freezing arms wrapped around me.

"Okay, so lets do your hair and add some blush and then we're ready to go." I could almost see her grinning back at me.

…

We arrived at a local Chilies', and ordered.

"So what's got you mad?"

I intertwined my fingers together and rested my chin on them. "Paul and I got in an argument."

Summer mumbled something before answering. "Why?"

"He told me something about him and I had a hard time excepting it. He got mad and left."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She paused suddenly.

"Would you ladies like something to drink?" A waiter asked.

"Can I have two beers?" She asked

"Can I see some ID?" He asked. "Thanks," I could hear the flirtier tone his voice left.

"Where were we?" Summer asked.

"You're 17," I whispered angrily.

"Not according to this," she answered. "Don't worry I wont have a lot."

"_two's a lot."_ I told her.

"No, ones for you,"

"Oh thanks," I had no idea where my common sense was.

"_you_ need a night off girley,"

**Okay, so I don't own the legends those are by SM. Alos im very very very sorry for the delay.**

**Review and Ill make the rest longer!!! 3 Can you guys tell me what continent u guys are from just for curiosity! Lol.**

**3 and XOs**

**NIA!!!**

.


	12. shoot

"Wow, that was a bad choice," Summer said

"How many did I have?" I asked not able to remember anything from the night before clearly.

"More than you should've," She chuckled, "You still smell like beer,"

"Oh thanks," I smiled. "I'm gonna take a shower,"

"I'm gonna head home," She hugged me goodbye.

I climbed the stairs up and opened my bedroom door, throwing my shoes into my closet. The shower was freezing cold, not that I could've cared less. I let the water rinse out my hair and then my body. I massaged the shampoo into my hair slowly.

I'd changed into blue plaid pants and a black cami. My bed felt so cold with out Paul there.

I was pathetic.

It'd been barely more than 12 hours since I last saw him and already I wanted to apologize already. My blankets weren't warm enough tonight, but I cuddled up in them and closed my eyes, hoping sleep would come. It was almost 1pm and I hadn't gotten any sleep at all. My door opened slightly.

"You're still in bed?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, no use though," I sat up and got out of my bed.

"Rough night?"

"I guess," I put on a smile, "What time are we leaving?"

"In around an hour,"

I changed into a black strapless dress and a long black coat.

"You came," My mum almost sounded shocked.

"Yeah," I answered quietly

I hugged my sisters and stood next to them while the ceremony began. There was an old man, I could tell by the way he had to take a minute to cough and then start reciting from the bible. All in all it was slow. Morgan was talking to Chandler by the Car and my mom and sisters were talking to friends, from far. I stood before my father's grave. Pain washed over me.

A familiar warmth approached me. I didn't turn around knowing that it was my imagination getting carried away.

"Lexi," he began.

My heart beat picked up a notch as I turned around. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," his hand reached over and he cupped my cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb. I didn't say anything and neither did he. Both his hands wrapped around me and he rested his cheek on top of my head.

I felt the texture of crisp cotton on his chest. I smiled a little "You dressed up," I noted. He kissed my forehead.

"Just a white shirt,"

"How did you find me?"

It was silent for a minute. "I followed your scent,"

"My- my scent? What do I smell like?"

Paul laughed his beautiful husky laugh "_You_ smell like lilies," He kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry for getting mad last night."

"Me too," I hugged him again.

"I want to show you something,"

I nodded and he let go off all of me but my hand.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The forest behind First Beach,"

"Oh" My brain had been working slowly still. "Wait, why?"

"I wanted you to see,"

I waited for him to continue, he let go of my hand and I heard his light foot steps backing away. I listened carefully.

There were no sounds. None. I waited patiently. There was a ripping sound that raised goose bumps on my arms. I took a small step back. He was near me. I could feel it by the warmth. Fur touched my palm and I immediately backed away farther. I stayed and he did too.

"Paul?" I whispered softly. The fur was back. This time I ran my hand through it. I felt the strong structure of the bones beneath it. The way it was almost silky like his hair. I smiled. "You're very soft," I told him.

His response was a laugh, or a bark. It was a laugh that sounded like a bark.

We stayed like that for a while just enjoying each others company. I felt something wet on my cheek just as he disappeared again. _Did he just lick me?_

I clasped my hands together, feeling awkward sitting there. Why did he run off? Were there blood and guts involved? Did he, like, shed?

His arms wrapped around my waist. "What'd you think?"

"Wow," I smiled. "That was incredible. Can you choose when you want to…"

"Phase?" I nodded. "Unless we get really mad, its up to us."

"What's the longest you've gone?"

"I think 8 hours."

"Let me guess, you were sleeping?" I teased him.

He laughed his husky laugh again. "Yes,"

"Do you like it?" I asked,

"The speed and strength are cool, but having to share your thoughts all the time gets annoying real fast."

"Your thoughts? Like everyone who's one can hear what you're thinking?"

"Yeah,"

"Is that how they knew me before I knew them?"

"They knew _everything_ about you, which I knew."

"Wow," I said again.

He laughed at some unknown joke.

**Summer:**

"So you guys are okay, _again_?" I asked me as we marinated the steaks for dinner.

She chuckled. "You don't seem to happy,"

"Oh," I thought aloud "I just don't trust the La Push gang members."

"They're not a gang." Her voice was too sure. I wondered if he had told her yet.

"Sure, there are all these _rumors_ about them being wolves and all that."

"Well, you know how rumors are." She said quickly.

"But if that were true, which by the size of them it very well could be, I would side with the vampires."

"What?!" She asked her eyes wide with shock. "Well hypothetically, of course. Why would you be with them? They'd kill you."

"Not all of them," I sighed. I didn't want to talk to her about this. I knew she knew. Though there was nothing I could do to get her away from the beast anymore. "Never mind," I changed the subject to an easier one. "Did you see the last episode of Gossip Girl?!"

"Yes! I despise Blair!" She said smiling brightly.

I laughed. "Join the club,"

"I felt so bad for Chuck though…" She continued talking about her favorite moments and I listened intently.

When we finished the steaks and potatoes for dinner, or her dinner, we sat down to watch re-runs of 'Friends' laughing and saying all the parts we knew.

I tried to pay attention best as I could but her house smelled like him, who smelled like wet dog. Maybe I was just being paranoid but it seemed like he was around here. I chuckled to my self as I wondered what he'd do if he found me in this house.

I hand my arm linked with Bridget's. I froze as I heard foot steps outside.

Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear.

"Lex!" His voice came for her. I glared at him. He was shaking so much he was almost blurry. But of course he wouldn't do anything while she was here. I found my self hiding behind her, no longer sure if I could take him.

**So, whats gonna happen??? Does anyone here watch GG? Is any one a fan of Chace Crawford? Ed Westwick? Nate, Chuck or Dan? hmmm... lol. That was really random...**


End file.
